


Memories

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never forget the first time he set eyes on Echizen Ryoma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Memories' from kairou-watoshimi

He would never forget the first time he set eyes on Echizen Ryoma. At the time he’d only been assessing the boy’s tennis skills, he’d never expected that his decision to bend the rules, to allow a first year into the ranking matches, would lead to this.

This being Ryoma lying next to him in bed, gazing into his eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Ryoma asked.

“You,” Tezuka replied and Ryoma smirked.

“That was obvious.”

“I was remembering when I first saw you.”

“Was it love at first sight?” Ryoma teased.

“No,” Tezuka replied, “I found you rather irritating at first.” He had fallen for the potential in his tennis though, a potential Ryoma was more than living up to.

“I thought you were weird,” Ryoma smirked, “do you still find me irritating?”

“Sometimes.” 

Luckily, Ryoma laughed.


End file.
